Line of Durin
by RedArsenic
Summary: Cute and Fluffy prompts of the Childhood of Fili and Kili as the grow up together as Prince's in the Line of Durin! Read and Enjoy! Prompt: Surprise
1. Birth

**I am just in love with the Hobbit. I have watched the first movie so much and I just LOVE Desolation of Smaug. Can't wait for the last movie, might cry like a baby during it though… The only thing I like more than the movies is a nice Durin family fan-fiction. Love them and I decided the write one myself! These will be mostly centered around Kili and Fili. Enjoy!**

**Prompt: Birth- Fili meets his little brother Kili for the first time.**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

When Kili was born, it was a cold winter morning. Dis had just learned the fate of her late husband. He had suffered a quick and painless death, Thorin had told her that the mines ccollapsed on him, killing him instantly. Dis was shattered by the horrid news but also thankful that her husband had not suffered. Still, now her youngest baby, due in a month or so, would never know his or her father. The thought alone broke her heart.

The night of losing her love, Dis had spent most of the time crying and screaming for her love to come back to her. It was however useless. He was now gone and would never becoming back. Her children were fatherless. Thorin held Fili, only the age of five, as they listened to her wail for her husband. Thorin knew if she kept this up she would send herself into labor. That is exactly what happened as well.

"Thorin! Thorin help please! I think I... I think I am having the child!" She called for her older brother from her room. Thorin shot up in the chair, still cradling Fili to his chest. The young golden haired boy was frightened by the unfamiliar situation. Not only had he learned not long ago that his father would not be returning to him, but now his mother was in pain.

"Fili. Strong Fili, I need you to stay with your mother. I need you to watch over her until I get back. I am going to go fetch Oin and the healers. They can help your mother." Thorin told his nephew. Fili whimpered and shook his head.

"Uncle...Uncle I'm scared! Why is momma in so much pain? Why is she screaming?" Fili asked in a shaky voice. Thorin silently cursed the fears of a young child. Thorin sat the young child on the ground and gripped his shoulders firmly. Fili had wide blue eyes staring up at him. Thorin offered as much comfort as he could.

"I know you are my dear. I know but you must be brave. For your mother and younger sibling. I must be getting Oin now. Please I am asking you to be strong so that I can help your mother. Please Fili." Thorin asked of his young nephew. He knew it was much to ask of Fili but it needed to be done. Thorin was proud to see his heir nod bravely and agree to stay with his mother until Thorin got back. To that, Thorin took toward the town in hopes of getting Oin and coming back to his sister as fast as he could.

When he arrived at the household of Oin and his own family, Thorin did not care that it was in the middle of the night nor that people were trying to sleep. Thorin banged on the door as loud as he could in hopes of gaining the attention of the healers he needs. Not long after he began hitting the door, it was opened by an angry Oin. Thorin wished to be sympathetic for waking him up but there was no time for that. Dis needed help and fast.

"Thorin? What in Middle-Earth are you doing here in the middle of the night. I wil have you know I was trying to sleep." Oin informed him and Thorin could not help the roll of his eyes at the comment. Like he did not know that it was the middle of the night.

"Many apologies Oin for waking you. Dis is having her babe. You must come. As quick as you can." Thorin told him with a quick and urgent voice. Oin then assessed the importance of his late night visit and quickly gathered what he needed to help in any way he could. They then began running back up the hill to where Dis was waiting for them.

"Having the babe already? I believed she still had a month left. Why is she going into labor now? It is still too early." Oin pointed out as the entered the house and made their way to the back room where Dis was still screaming out in pain. Thorin told him of the stress she was under and guessed that was what caused her to induce labor. When they arrived into the room Dis was laying on the bed in tears. Tears of pain from having her child all while still crying from losing her love. Fili was in the corner looking out right terrified at the moment.

"Thorin get the child out of here. I will do what I can to help her have this child. Now please, out of my way." Oin told him and Thorin gathered Fili in his arms and left, shutting the door behind him to let Oin do his job. The King with no mountain took his heir into the main area to wait for news. Thorin sat on a rocking chair in front of the still burning hearth in hopes of keeping them warmed up as the waited.

"Uncle? Uncle Thorin is momma going to be okay? She was in a lot of pain earlier. Momma was crying. I didn't know momma could cry." Fili told his uncle. Thorin smiled at him as he took in the appearance of his young heir in. Fili's golden hair was tousled from being asleep before Thorin had come to break the bad news. There was tears stains on his face but Thorin expected that at least. Fili's night clothes were ruffled and out of place from worrying. Thorin gave a small smile and fixed up Fili.

"She will Fili. Your mother is just helping your sibling into this world. Dis will get better after they are here. Plus you will be a big brother soon. Isn't all this waiting and worrying worth it?" Thorin asked. Fili stopped to think for a small amount of time before shaking his head to his uncle.

"I don't want a younger brother or sister Uncle. All I want is Momma! And you of course!" Fili told him with a smile and Thorin could not help but laugh at this statement. He remembered how he used to be like that before Frerin born. He himself had rejected the idea of having a younger sibling and refused to acknowledge the child when he was to be born. All of that changed however when he had first laid eyes on his brother. Thorin was almost sure this would happen with Fili and his new younger sibling.

"Why ever not my Prince?" Thorin asked and Fili rolled his sleeves up signaling he was getting quite hot up next to the hearth. The young prince had a frown on his face as he looked up at his uncle.

"What if Momma likes the babe more than me. What if Momma don't want to love me no more?" Fili asked quietly with worry. Thorin frowned.

"That would never happen Fili. Your mother will always love you. Sure she will have to give some extra attention to the babe but that is all expected. Only because your baby brother or sister will need Dis around more to help them grow. That don't mean she wouldn't love you." Thorin reassured Fili with a tender kiss on the head. No wonder Dwalin called him soft, for his nephew brought out a new side of him that was tender and loving.

"Truly? Are you sure?" Fili asked with only slight worry and soft eyes. Thorin nodded at him and coddled the youth to his chest. Despite the screams of pain coming from the back room, Thorin smiled at the tender moment he was having with his sisters son. They sat and waited a little longer for the arrival of Dis's child. Soon the screams and yells had died down to silence.

"Uncle?" Fili whimpered and looked in the direction of the back room as the silence fell over them. The screams had been bad, but they were only a good sign of a healthy birth. Fili's mother had told him to worry more about a quite birth than a loud one. Thorin gathered Fili into his arms and held him against his side. They walked up to the door in which where Dis was in. Thorin stopped to knock the door, not wanting to barge in on something Dis would not want Fili to see, from the door he could hear a small wail coming from the room. Thorin smiled in relief.

"Come in won't you?" Oin said as he opened the door to the room and ushered the two dwarves into the room. Thorin stepped into the room slowly looking over to his exhausted sister. Dis was laying on her bed covered with sweat but all while looking relieved enough that her child was now delivered and in her arms.

"Come Fili. Come meet your baby brother Kili." Dis called to her oldest son with a weak smile. Fili pushed himself away from Thorin's chest to look over at his mother. A smile broke across his face at the mention his younger sibling was a brother and not a sister. Fili was not excited about having a younger sibling in general but having a younger sister would be to stressful. At least he had a brother. Thorin walked Fili over to the bed and set the heir on the bed next to his sister.

"See Fili. This is your baby brother. It is your job to protect and watch over him always. He will love and look up to you forever. Love him as much as he will love you." Dis told him and held out her youngest for Fili to see. Fili's eyes widen at the covered buddle in his mothers arms. The babe had short dark hair stick wildly from his head. He was tiny, much smaller than Fili had expected.

"I will momma. I will." Dis heard Fili say quietly as he inspected Kili with a new found wonder. Dis was happy that Fili was more interested in the child than he was unsure about having a sibling.

"He is so small." Thorin pointed out when he approached the bed himself. The babe was not only a month early and already sickly, but winter babes weren't all that big in general. Thorin worried for the well being of the child. Oin had murmured to him something about the possibility of underdeveloped lungs and such but nothing he would not outgrow over time. Thorin thanked him and allowed him to leave.

"Momma, why is Kili so small?" Fili asked his mother with wide eyes. Dis smiled sadly, happy to see that Fili was already starting to live up to the protective older brother that Dis knew he would be.

"Do not fret my jewel. Kili was just born a little early that's all. He will be bigger before you know it." Dis assured her child. Fili nodded and turned back to look at the new addition to the family with marvel. Fili reached his own small hand to meet Kili's much tinier one. Once their skin had met Kili let his fingers open up and wrap around Fili's index finger.

"Momma look! He's holding my finger!" Fili told her and pointed to Kili with his open hand. Dis nodded happily at the exchange between the brothers, happy that they were already so close. Even Thorin knew they would take care of each other for the rest of their lives. Fili wiggled his finger that was being held by his brother hoping to stir the sleeping babe. Sure enough the movement woke Kili. Fili watched as dark brown eyes opened and looked him in his own blue eyes. A smile cracked along Kili's face at his first sight being his older brother.

"Wow momma look. Look he's perfect!" Fili exclaimed to his mother. Kili was looking up at him and was looking just so cute. Fili knew that his baby brother was just the best he could ever ask for.

"That he is Fili. That he is." Thorin pointed out for Dis who was still very tired from the labor. Thorin smiled and bent down to kiss his sister and youngest nephew on the head. He then grabbed Fili from the bed despite the protest he received from his heir.

"Uncle no! I want to stay here with momma and Kili. Please?" Fili asked sweetly in hopes of his uncle allowing him to stay with his mother and brother. Thorin however shook his head.

"I'm sorry Fili but your mother and Kili must get some sleep. They both have had a long morning. We can come back in and see them in the morning. Now give them a kiss." Thorin told them and leaned down to let Fili kiss Dis on the cheek. Fili then moved over to kiss Kili on the head.

"Bye Kili! I love you!" Fili called as he was then lifted away and taken out of the room by Thorin. His uncle then took him to his own room. Thorin walked Fili over to the bed and set him down to get covered up. Fili shivered and crawled under the covers quickly to keep himself warm. Thorin smiled and kissed him on the head.

"Hey uncle…Is Kili going to sleep in here with me tomorrow night?" Fili asked Thorin in hopes that his brother will be as close to him as possible. Thorin shook his head once again.

"No he can't Fili. Kili is much to young so he has to stay with your mother for her to take care of. Once he gets older though, he will be sleeping in here with you." Thorin assured him and Fili lit up.

"Then I can protect him always?" Fili asked happily, his mothers words replaying in his head.

"Yes. You can protect Kili always. The two of you will watch over each other like brothers do." Thorin told Fili but couldn't help letting his mind wander to how he failed his own younger brother. It pained him to give tell Fili to protect Kili when he himself couldn't protect his brother. He had failed Frerin.

"Thank you uncle. Love you." Fili said with a yawn, his sleepiness finally catching up with him. Fili then settled under the blankets and let sleep take him to his dreams. Thorin gave one last kiss before standing to leave.

"And I you Fili." Thorin murmured quietly before shutting the door behind him and heading off to bed himself. His thoughts were on his Sister and her family. Thorin knew with Dis being widowed that he would have to stay and help her watch over the boys. Dis needed him now more than ever and Thorin planned to be there for her.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Well I liked the way that this turned out. I was kind of worried about writing a Hobbit story. This one is my first so if it isn't any good I apologize. Well if you liked it and want more just review and request prompts!**


	2. Calm

**Thank you all that reviewed! You are all the best I could ever ask for! The reviews is what helped me write this and remember, more reviews more chapters. Simple isn't it? Anyway please enjoy this next chapter!**

**Prompt: Calm- Kili cries in the night and Dis can't seem to get him to stop, Fili can calm his brother though.**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

It was early morning when Dis was woken up by soft cries coming from her youngest child. Dis knew that she would have to go through this once again with the arrival of another child but didn't think it would be this hard on her. Now that her husband was lost Dis had to take care of her newborn basically by herself. While she knew that her brother was here to help her and Fili was there, she could not ask them to take care of her child. So Dis stood from her bed and walked over to her babe.

It had been only four months since the lost of her husband and the birth of her child. Kili was growing slowly but Dis was sure that he would be healthy and grow nicely like Fili had. Dis moved from her bed to the small cradle that Kili was settled in. When she made it over to her child there was still soft wails and tear stains down his pale face.

"Oh Kili my love. Please now hush. We do not want to wake uncle Thorin or Fili now do we?" Dis cooed at her child as she dipped down to bring the child into her arms. Kili only stopped crying for a minute to look up at his mother before continuing to cry against her chest. She rocked him lightly.

There was no way that Kili was hungry, he was up only an hour or so ago for food. Dis assumed that he had lost his bladder in his sleep but that was not the problem either. Whether he was cold or sick, Dis did not know. Not knowing what was troubling the child, or what to do to aid him, Dis moved over to the small chair in her room next to the wall. She cradled her small babe to her chest and attempted to calm him but Kili would not rest.

"Kili my babe please. You must calm down. We don't want to wake up on kin now do we. Keep this up the whole town we wake by your screams. Please now calm yourself." Dis tempted quietly as she rocked her child but the effort was fruitless. Kili was now wailing the weak lungs he had been born with. Dis was slightly afraid that Kili would wear himself out if she kept on.

The soft wails that had started earlier were now terrible cries and howls. Dis did not understand why her child was screaming like he was and was almost afraid that she would have to go and get Oin in assistance for caring for Kili. Before she could stand to head out the door to her room opened.

"Dis? Sister what is ailing that child. I could hear his cries in my dreams. I was worried that something seriously wrong with him." Thorin said as he entered the room. Dis had expected that her older brother would have been woken up by Kili but could only hope that Fili was still asleep. Dis shot him an angry look.

"Thorin I really do believe something is wrong with him. I can not get him to settle. I tried rocking him because he loves to be rocked but it is not helping. He can not be hungry I fed him only an hour ago. He hasn't soiled himself. I don't understand what could be wrong." Dis told him close to tears.

"Do you think he is sick? Do you think it could be bad?" Thorin asked quickly as he rushed over to his sister and her child. He tried to keep his words hushed in case Fili was awake and happening to be listening in. Thorin did not want to worry his heir over a simple case of insomnia if that was all it was. Dis shook her head but was still afraid. She hoped to Mahal that Kili was not deathly sick like Thorin made it out to be.

"I hope not brother. Oh I hope not. Not my dear Kili. He is too young, too innocent the be lost now. I can't lose my late husbands youngest son. I just can't. I-I couldn't live with myself. Fili would be crushed." Dis cried herself all while cradling Kili closer to her, not wanting to ever let her child go again.

"Hush now Dis. Do not talk that way. You would not want to wake Fili and scare him now would you." Thorin shushed her as best as he could. Thorin walked over to his sister and brought the two of them into his arms for comfort. He gave as much as he could offer and held her while she continued to worry herself.

"This isn't the first time he wakes like this and cries for no reason. He did it yesterday and the day before. He didn't fall back to sleep until he cried himself exhausted. I am more than worried. What if he really is sick? What if I lose him?" Dis cried into her brothers arms much like Kili was still crying into hers. Poor Kili was now gasping for air from the screaming he was doing.

"Here Dis. Allow me to try. If not then we shall take him to Oin to see if he could help Kili." Thorin offered and held out her arms to take the young dwarf from its mother. Normally that would be a hard thing to do, dwarf mothers being especially protective over their children but Dis relinquished her child to her brother.

"There now sweet Kili. Calm yourself before your crying makes you sick. We don't want that now do we? Please now child calm down." Thorin tried to persuade as best he could but was afraid that he was more frightening to the child than soothing. Kili did not calm but was not sobbing as bad as he was earlier. Thorin was slightly relieved by this and tried to rock the child into sleep but Kili resisted the best he could. Dis frowned at her child literally fighting sleep with his tears.

"Maybe we should take him to Oin after all. He wouldn't settle and I don't know what is left to do. It is in our best interest to have him checked out. I don't want something to be wrong and we overlook it." Dis offered her older brother. Thorin believed it would be best to do that and nodded handing Kili back over to Dis.

"Good idea. Do you want me to stay here with Fili will you run the babe to Oin? I can stay here with him while he rests." Thorin offered his sister as she pulled her boots onto her feet and buddled up Kili some to keep the young one warm and safe.

"No let's bring him. It's probably nothing but if it is bad I don't want Fili to loose a second he could be spending with Kili. Besides Fili loves being around Oin and his family. It might be a nice trip for him. I will go ahead, you wake him and bring him on your own time." Dis told him and Thorin nodded before leaving to get to Oin's. The trip to Oin's house was a short one. It was early in the morning, maybe right before dawn so there was not that much people around.

"Oin! Oin I need your help!" Dis called as she knocked on the door to his house. Dis felt only slightly bad about either waking him or just disturbing him in the small hours of the day. She was not like Thorin who had not problem bothering someone in their own house, Dis had much more respect for Oin than that. Dis only waited a minute or so before the door was opened by Oin. Dis assumed the family was out since that the house was quite behind him.

"Why lady Dis, what do you need this fine morning?" Oin asked. Dis was about to point out that it was quite obvious with the cries coming from her youngest but then remembered that Oin was hard of hearing and probably could not hear Kili sob. Dis held out her child to Oin to show him the problem.

"It is Kili, he will not stop crying and I don't know why. He wakes in the morning crying but he is not hungry or has wet himself. He cries for hours until he is too tired to cry. Please I need your help." Dis told him and Oin took the child into his arms. Oin moved over to a small bed that was in the healing room. He placed the child down and looked him over.

"I can't find anything immediately wrong. He has no fever or injuries. I can't imagine what is making him cry. Maybe he just wants to cry for no reason. Sometimes babies do that. It could be because of his previous problems with his lungs, maybe Kili here wants to test them out." Oin offered and Dis sighed in relief. It was comforting to hear that her child was not sick or hurting.

"Children of the Durin family don't cry just because they want to. The Durin's are much tougher than that. There must be something wrong with him." A deep voice was heard from the doorway. Dis turned to see her older brother standing with Fili in his arms. Dis gave him a frown at the comment.

"Oh Thorin. Kili is nothing more than a babe. He can cry for no reason if he wants to. You should be glad that nothing is wrong with him. I would rather him have no reason to cry." Dis insisted and Thorin nodded lightly. He knew that his sister was right. Thorin had not wished something was ailing Kili but would prefer not to have the Durin family name insulted by idea of a Durin crying for no reason.

"Momma? Momma why is Kili crying?" A small tired voice asked from Thorin's arms. The elder knew that the child was awake but assumed that he was still tired and would probably not cause too much of a rouse. Thorin hoped to leave Fili with Oin's family but that was not an option with the family out.

"Oh honey. Kili is just sad I guess. We have to let him cry himself out. I wish there was something I could do though sweetie." Dis told him all while taking her youngest child into her arms for comfort. Fili moved into her arms and hugged around her neck.

"I don't want Kili to cry no more momma. Take me to him momma." Fili told her and pointed for her to move him over to the bed in which Kili was laying on. Once over there Fili was set down beside his still weeping brother. Fili reached up to stroke Kili's soft wet cheek.

"Stop crying Kili. Your big brother is here to keep you safe. I will protect you so there in no reason to cry no more." Fili told him softly with gentleness that a child could provide. Dis and Thorin were shocked when Kili halted his wails to look up at his older brother. Fili smiled at Kili for ceasing his cries and whipped the tears stains off of his cheeks. Kili giggled quietly at Fili for the action and Fili returned the laugh.

"Go back to sleep Kili. You must be sleepy. Don't worry, I won't leave." Fili assured and kissed Kili on the crown of his head. Kili giggled again, taking Fili's finger into his small hand, and then finally falling back to sleep like he hadn't been crying for the last hour.

"Fili, how did you know that would calm him?" Dis asked as she kissed Fili on the top of the head for the help in getting Kili to sleep. Fili rolled his eyes like his mother had asked him a rhetorical question.

"I'm his big brother. Like you said I will protect him forever, even if that means helping him to sleep in the night." Fili told her with utter surety.

"I guess your sons are closer than we thought. Makes sense that Kili would look toward Fili for comfort. Fili was the first thing he saw when he hoped his eyes am I right? They are close brothers and will be for the rest of the long lives." Oin pointed out from the side not wanting to interrupt the family moment but had some observations he would like to say.

"Either way I am so proud of you Fili. You will be the best older brother than Kili could ever ask for. Now lets gets home while it's still early. Maybe we can all sleep in." Dis offered taking Fili into one arm and cradling Kili in the other. Thorin thanked Oin before they headed back to their house. The walk home was quite now that Kili had fallen asleep even Fili fell back into sleep on the way home. That night Dis moved Kili's cradle into Fili's room.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**I want to apologize now if there are any spelling, grammar, etc. mistakes. I am not the best at that and I am sorry that it sucks because of that. Well again please review!**


	3. Worry

**I wasn't quite sure how to approach this drabble when I first started to write it, but I will wing it and hope that it all turns out good. If it doesn't I don't know what to tell you because I tried my best, sorry it was all that good. Anyway, thanks for your support and please review.**

**Also! I have decided my update dates! Expect new drabbles on these days:**

**-Monday  
-Wednesday**

**-Saturday**

**If there is a time I can not update on that date, I will update on the day after!**

**Prompt: Worry- Fili worries himself about Dis maybe missing his birthday because she has to take care of Kili, Thorin makes sure it's not like that.**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

When Fili woke up that morning, he was more than excited. The reason being that today was the day he turned six years old. He was sure like every other birthday he could remember that Dis would walk into his room with a small and love to offer him. She was congratulate Fili on his birthday and sweep him away to the eating area where she will have a nice breakfast waiting for him. From there Thorin would come in and promise Fili a day to have fun and play with his uncle. After a full day of playing Fili would come home to his birthday dinner and presents.

Fili smiled excitedly and even let out a quite giggle to help contain how truly thrilled he was that today came around. The best part was that Kili was now here to celebrate with him. Sure his younger brother was still very young but that didn't matter, Fili was sure that Kili would still have as much fun as him. After all it was his birthday how could anyone not be happy?

Fili sat up and waited for Dis to burst through the his bedroom door to wish him a happy birthday and take him to his breakfast. Fili was surprised however when he waited for longer than he normally did and didn't even smell the food he expected to. Fili just assumed that was because he had woken earlier than he normally did and that Dis had not woken up herself. It was eerily quiet in the house which Fili didn't expect.

Fili slowly slid out of bed and planted his feet on the ground from his bed. He was so happy about how big he was getting. Thorin told him before he knew it that he could go out and train with Mister Dwalin. Of course he would also be having lessons with Mister Balin but he wasn't as excited for that as he was for the training. Even though he couldn't start either the training or lessons until he was ten. Sure he had four years left to wait but that didn't mean he wouldn't be excited about it.

Once out of bed Fili stumbled slightly to get over to the cradle that Thorin had pushed into the room a couple of months ago. Kili had to sleep in his room with him now in case he ever woke up crying and wanting his older brother. Fili had great pride in knowing that he could settle Kili and help him sleep whenever his mother couldn't. Fili felt like a great brother when doing this. His mother was right, along with his birthday Fili was getting so big and mature.

When he arrived at the edge of the cradle he took a quiet peek in, just in case Kili was still sleeping and did not want to be woken up for the morning. Kili was indeed asleep but did not look as restful as Fili had wanted him too. He almost looked sickly in Fili's opinion. Fili reached over the cradles edge and let his hand softly touch his younger brothers head. It was warm and a little sweaty to the touch. Fili frowned.

Was Kili sick? Was his baby brother really sick on his birthday? Fili didn't want him to be sick, Fili wanted his brother to be as happy and healthy as him on his birthday. As selfish as it sounded, Fili didn't want his brother to be sick because he knew that Kili came first in his mothers eyes only because Kili was younger. What if when Dis found out about Kili she wouldn't want to have Fili's birthday celebration no more.

Although he didn't want to risk not having his birthday celebration, Fili was older and mature now. It was his job as an older brother to make sure that Kili got the help that he may need to get better. Fili still frowned at missing all the things he wanted to do today because Dis had to worry about her youngest health over his birthday. Making the decision to go and inform his mother on Kili unnatural warm, Fili walked over to his bedroom door and made his way out and into the eating area of their house.

Dis was there cooking the food he couldn't wait for but knew that it wouldn't matter now anyway, he already ruined the tradition for his birthday. Thorin was there with him but looked slightly distressed and was also dressed to go to the forge. Which surprised Fili, Thorin usually always took off of work for his birthday. This had worried Fili immediately but knew he had to worry more about his brother.

"Momma?" He called lightly and approached his mother. Dis turned in her cooking to see her elder son standing near her with a slightly worried look on his face. Dis herself was shocked to see him there. Usually no matter how early Fili would wake up on his special day, he would stay in bed for Dis to come and get him.

"Happy birthday my sweet. What has you up this morning?" Dis asked stirring the breakfast so it wouldn't scorch. Maybe Fili decided he was much too old to be woken up by his mother like he did. Dis hoped it wasn't that, she loved to coddle and love on her children as much as she could. Fili was still much to younger to feel that much older. He was only six years old after all.

"Momma I think Kili is sick…" Fili murmured. He felt responsible for coming to tell his mother but was still disappointed. Fili just knew that he wouldn't have the celebrations he wanted today. If uncle left like Fili believed he was going to then he wouldn't have no one to share in his special day with. Dis would be too preoccupied with Kili to worry about him. Dis only smiled at his words.

"I know sweet heart. He was like that last night. He just has a fever child. Do not worry about him he will be just fine." Dis assured him and took the food of the fire to set on a plate for Fili. She got a glass with water in it as well and put them on the table in front of where Fili sits. Fili looked surprised for a second. His mother knew about Kili but wasn't going to go and get him. She wasn't going to coddle him and make him feel better?

"Fili try not to look sad on your birthday. I know you are worried about Kili but he is just fine. Oin told me yesterday that he should be over the sickness before you know it. I wasn't going to forget your birthday because Kili is sick." Dis told her child. Fili was happy to hear that his day still was important to her. Although he was still slight concerned that his mother didn't think much about Kili.

"Yes momma. Hey uncle are we still going to play all day today?" Fili asked as he sat and began to eat his delicious breakfast. His mother was the best cook he had ever met and probably ever meet. Not that he minded, Fili could eat his mothers meals everyday for the rest of his life if he could. Thorin stopped chewing on his regular breakfast to address his nephew.

"I'm sorry Fili but I can't. Dwalin said the forge is low on people and they need more for a couple of hours. I won't be long, I will be leaving early so you and me can play okay? Until then I hope that you can find entertainment with your mother?" Thorin told him as he rose to leave. Fili frowned in disappointed, he looked forward to playing with Thorin all day but knew that was now not an option. Fili then noticed that his birthday just kept getting worse and worse.

"Oh I see. Bye uncle!" Fili called only sounding slightly disappointed with his uncle having to leave. However Fili knew better than to let it dapper his day. His birthday came once a year and he deserved to enjoy it. He couldn't possibly wait for his next if he didn't enjoy this one enough. Fili knew he should be grateful that his mother was there and that uncle Thorin would be back later to play with him. With that thought, Fili let a smile break on his face and he enjoyed his breakfast.

The day from there had been okay. Not what Fili had expected or wanted but it would have to due. He was hoping that his mother would play with him for awhile but she had to take care of Kili who was still not feeling his best. Fili understood and wasn't mad. Disappointed but overall fine.

Because of Dis being busy with Kili and Thorin being at the forge, Fili had to admit he had been bored most of the day. All he really did was sit in his room playing with his toys. Dis was there with Kili which was his main reason for being there. Even though he couldn't play with them it made him feel better that they were with him in his room. At least he wasn't alone like he expected to be.

The only thing that bothered him was that every time he attempted tried to talk to his mother she would brush him off. It was to be expected but she could at least glance his way when he said something. Apparently from what Fili could piece together was that Kili was a little worse than Dis had expected and needed more attention. The golden haired Durin was almost sure that this morning Dis had said it was nothing to be worried about. However she was wrong.

Of course Fili was more than worried about Kili, but what about his birthday? Was it not important no more now that Kili was sick. Kili had all the time to get treated for his fever, Fili's birthday was only for one day. A day that was now half over and all Fili has done was play by himself with his toys. It made the dwarf sad at the thought of being lonely on his special day. However he could not cry, he was a big brother now and had to be a big dwarf. Besides his uncle would be coming home soon enough and he won't have to worry about it no more.

Like he had expected, Thorin had come home not longer before Dis was supposed to be making dinner for all of them. Finally he would have time to play and have fun. He could eat and then spend the rest of the time with Thorin. If Kili was older and not sick he could play as well but Fili knew it was best if he didn't.

"Sister? Ah here you are. Is the lad any better?" Thorin asked as he entered the bedroom in which everyone in the household was gathered. Fili smiled excitedly at his voice and sprang up to run over to his uncle Thorin. He was picked up by his uncle. Fili was glad he was still young and could fit in Thorin's arms perfectly.

"Uncle Thorin! You're back!" Fili said ecstatically while hugging the much older dwarf around the neck. Thorin smiled at the affections from his eldest nephew.

"Fili! Can you believe I left this morning without wishing you the best birthday? I apologize. Happy birthday Fili my young prince." Thorin said. He squeezed Fili with a hug and gave him kisses on his face tickling the child with his beard. Fili squealed and laughed at his uncles actions. Dis smiled at her brother and son interacting with each other.

"He is doing fine. No better but now no worse. I need you to watch over him for me while I cook." Dis told her older brother as she was leaving to begin cooking. Thorin nodded to her as she left. Once she was gone Thorin set Fili on his bed and sat with him to watch over young Kili. Fili frowned.

"Uncle, we're supposed to be playing, not taking care of Kili." Fili pointed out. Thorin held in a chuckle and nodded.

"Yes I know but your mother needs me to take care of him while she cooks. We can play after we get done eating. I promise you this Fili." Thorin assured his nephew but Fili didn't look much happier about it. In fact it seemed to upset him more. All day he had been looking forward to playing with Thorin but now he would have to wait until after dinner and it wouldn't be long until he had to go to sleep. Soon his special day will be over.

"I guess you don't care either. You and Momma don't care about my birthday anymore. All because of Kili." Fili accused sadly. He had not meant the words but his unhappiness fueled the words before he had time to think them through. Which lead to him saying things he didn't mean because he was upset. It was a good thing that Kili was too young to understand him.

"Fili now you must not mean that. You love Kili deeply. It is not his fault he is sick. I'm sorry that we could not spend much time with you today. Having a young babe is a hard thing to take care of. You must understand this, your mother and I still care for you deeply." Thorin explained to the child at the same time as bring Fili into his lap. Fili pouted but nodded.

"I know uncle but it doesn't make it any better. I just wanted a good birthday…" Fili admitted and Thorin understood. When he was younger he would freak when his birthday was not what he wanted it to be.

"You will have plenty good birthdays in the future Fili, try not to worry too much about one." Fili heard Thorin tell him and knew that the elder was right. Thorin smiled and then continued, "Now let's get ready for dinner, then you and I can play all you want."

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Sorry for the crappy and corny ending. I really liked how this one ended. I apologize for the lack of LotR talk and such, I feel like it modernized that I want it to be. Sorry for that. Anyway review!**


	4. Surprise

**I hope you all are having fun reading these prompts because I am having a fun time writing them. I try to write and update as much as I can but if there is any a time I can't I apologize. Anyway, thank you all for you reviews, favorites, alerts. Please Review!**

**Also, I know that I have written most of my drabbles about Kili and that is what I plan to stay with. Although I will put in some Fili based prompts.**

**Prompt: Surprise- Kili takes his first step and speaks his first word, Dis isn't surprised that both involve Fili.**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

It was a warm spring morning. Winter had luckily blown through for the Blue Mountains and most people that lived there was relieved. Not a lot of people actually liked the winter but Fili didn't mind it. He actually enjoyed it. Kili turned one in the winter and Fili couldn't be happier that his brother was growing. Soon he could play and train with his older brother. Even though Fili enjoyed Winter, he was glad to see it go so he can go outside and play more.

So sure enough when Fili woke up that morning, he was anxious to see if it was warm enough today to play outside. Winter may have ended awhile ago but it still had not been the right weather for Fili or Kili to get out in. Dis told them once it was warm enough, they had to stay inside and play with their toys. Although Fili was tired of playing with his toys and yearned to be outside again, where he could run free and not worry about anything in the house breaking.

Therefore Fili jumped from his bed excitedly. He scrabbled to untangle his legs from and the blankets. He didn't even bother getting Kili out of bed before taking off toward the front of the house. The house was quiet anyway, Uncle Thorin had probably off to the forge for the day and Dis was most likely out in the garden. Fili figured she had decided to let the both of them sleep in that day so she went to busy herself.

Sure enough when he opened the door and walked outside barefoot he could feel the most amazing weather for spring. His mother was out by the house in the garden like he had expected. Fili smiled ecstatically at the warmth that engulfed him once he stepped foot outside. The sun was shining, proving to Fili it was late morning, and the birds were chirping not to far away from him. It was a beautiful day in his opinion and he couldn't wait to indulge in it.

"Fili sweetheart! Child don't scare you're mother like that." Dis called as she was slightly startled by Fili bursting out the door. She had just be working in the garden waiting for her boys to rise. She knew that it would not be long before both of her boys would be up and ready for a long day of playing outside. Even Kili who was still a babe and did not understand the significance of Spring coming was excited. Dis assumed that was because her baby was so sick during the Winter months and was also ready to go out into nature.

"Sorry Momma! I just wanted to come and check the weather like you told me to. I wanted to make sure it was warm enough to play in." Fili confirmed to his mother with a wide smile on his face. The trees in the Blue Mountains had begun to bloom and now had color decorating the scenery. It was a beautiful sight that Fili enjoyed to look over when he went outside.

"It is quite alright my sweet. I think you deserved to come out and see if the weather was fairing for you." Dis told him as she walked away from her garden to approach her child. Fili was still in his night clothes which didn't surprise Dis that much. His blonde hair was slightly tangled from his sleep which make Dis want to laugh at her child for the twisted locks.

"Momma can I go get changed to play outside?" Fili asked his mother even though he really didn't to ask. Fili was like that though, he did everything out of respect and didn't want to disrespect his mother by walking off in the middle of a conversation. Dis smiled.

"Of course sweetheart. Then you can dress Kili and after breakfast you can play outside all day." Dis told her oldest son. Fili then gasped dramatically at what she said. At first she looked a little bit confused and asked what was bothering her son.

"Momma! I am a terrible older brother! I left Kili all alone in the house. By himself! What if he got scared? I have to go!" Fili told her frantically before running back into the house. Dis smiled and followed after him much more slowly. Fili's protectiveness for his younger brother was just adorable. Dis could hear from the kitchen Fili apologizing to Kili for leaving him alone. Dis could imagine Kili's blank stare that he was giving Fili. Dis laughed quietly.

Not long after she began to make breakfast for her boys Fili walked in with Kili in his arms. Kili was a lot bigger than he was last spring and could actually go outside Fili this time. Kili was now a little older than one and had a vast curiosity about the world around him. Dis knew that before she knew it Kili would be up and walking. Then it would be impossible to keep him out of everything.

"I got him Momma. I got him dressed all by myself and he didn't fuss." Fili told his mother as he set Kili in the special chair their mother had got him. It was taller than the other and safer for Kili to sit in. His mother told him that Kili would have to sit in it until he was old enough for a big chair like Fili was. Fili didn't mind the special chair for Kili though, it protected his baby brother and that was enough for Fili.

"Good job sweetheart! Breakfast is almost done. Then you can go out in play." Dis told them as the boys got situated in their chairs. Dis placed Fili's food in front of him first and then handed Kili's over to him. Kili was starting to want to eat without no one's help. Sure it was a little messy but it was good for Kili to want to be independent like that. Soon both of her boys were done with their breakfast and ready to get out to play.

Once Fili was done with his breakfast he pushed his plate away. He was still excited but had now settled down a little. Kili was also done, and had hardly eaten anything anyway but refused to be left behind. Fili assured his baby brother they would not go play until he was done but Kili was already fussing enough so Dis let her children run off to play for the day.

Fili carried his little brother outside with him and set Kili on the soft grass near some flowers. Fili knew that the brightly colored flowers would keep Kili's attention long enough for him to play on his own some. Once he gets tired of playing by himself, he would play with Kili in the flowers. It was kind of sad that Kili wasn't big enough to play with fake swords like him but he didn't mind rolling around in the grass with Kili.

Dis decided to would be easiest to watch over her children while she worked in her garden. Honestly she really didn't want to garden at the time but Thorin wasn't there to watch them for her so she had to. Not that she minded, Dis loved to watch her children play, but it would be nice to read a book on a quiet day every once in awhile.

Fili ran around pretending to kill Orcs and Goblins for awhile. It was running into mid-day now and Fili was wearing himself out. Dis had offered him to go make some lemonade for him to drink on. Now his mother was back in the house fixing him a drink. Kili had spent most of the time trying to roll closer to the flowers. Once he made it over there he pulled and picked at the grass and plants. His skin was tainted a big green from the vegetation rubbing on him but the child didn't mind.

Fili had stopped running around to catch his breath. It was much warmer than he thought it would be, almost too hot to play now. However no matter the heat Fili was determined to milk as much playtime he could get from the day. He didn't want an unexpected storm blow in and bring back the colder weather. Fili knew that Spring was here and before he knew it Summer would be back, but Fili decided to enjoy it one day at a time.

Fili, in his exhaustion settled himself down in the grass not too far from where Kili was sitting. He made sure to stay close enough to keep his little brother in his sight so he wouldn't have to worry about him. Fili could see Kili with some grass in his mouth chewing on it. He was laying on his stomach and trying to roll back over but couldn't figure out. Fili laughed at his brother's cuteness.

Kili looked over at him because of the sound, and giggled in response. Kili then, eventually rolled back onto his back. Kili then sat up to look over at Fili, who was also sitting up and looking at him. Then, what Kili did next, surly surprised Fili. Kili struggled and managed to push himself off of his but and stand up. Fili gasped as his brother, stood for the first time and began to walk his way.

"Momma! Momma come here! Hurry you will miss it!" Fili called but didn't dare move a muscle and disturb Kili's steps. Fili was so excited that his baby brother was making his first steps to him. Pride swelled in him at the though his brother looked up to him that much. Dis who had heard her child's call ran immediately to the doorway with fear in her eyes.

"Fili what is that matter?! What-" Dis asked but stopped herself at the sight of her youngest standing and walking. Dis smiled happily and began to tear up. Her babe was taking his first steps and growing up so fast. It took some stumbles and retries but before they knew it, Kili had walked all the way over to Fili. The small child had fallen into Fili's arms once he was over to his big brother.

"Oh Kili! My little brother walked for the first time!" Fili said excitedly. Dis had ran her way over to her children. Dis was so happy that Kili walked for the first time that she didn't mind the steps weren't in her direction. In fact she was proud that Kili wanted to make his way over to his brother instead of her. It only proved to her how close her boys were with each other. Once she was over there she knelt next to them.

"I am so proud. You are the best big brother Kili could ever as for Fili. Look, he walked to you first, your bond is stronger than any brothers could have." Dis told Fili with a kiss landing on both of her sons heads. Fili smiled and Kili giggled at the attention.

"F-F-…" Came the soft broken sound from Kili. The child had a look of pure concentration as his lips fumbled in the attempts to speak for the first time as well. Dis and Fili fell silent in watched in amazement. It would be incredible if Kili took his first steps and spoke his first word all in the same day.

"Come on now Kili! Say it!" Fili encouraged his brother with a wide smile. Dis nodded to her child. Kili tried several more times but couldn't get his mouth to move the way he wanted it too. It took some time but before they knew it, Kili had figure out how to pronounce the words he wanted to.

"F-Fiwi!" Kili called excitedly. Neither Dis nor Fili could believe it. Kili had reached major points in his life. Fili nodded to his brother and brought the babe to his chest with a laugh. His little brother had walked and talked today. Fili didn't believe he could ever be this proud of someone in his life.

"My babe is getting so big. My Kili has walked today and spoke his first word! Oh I can't wait to tell Thorin!" Dis called picking bought her children up and cradling them in her arms. She swung them side to side in happiness, enjoying the giggles from her boys that meet her ears. Fili announced that telling Uncle Thorin could wait for later, and that Kili deserved some lemonade for his breakthrough today. Dis agreed and carried her sons into the house for the requested drink. Pride and happiness swelling in her, oh how she couldn't wait to tell Thorin.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**The first part seemed a little rushed to me, didn't turn out all that well but I liked how it ended. Sorry again for the mistakes, hope it doesn't discourage you from liking this story! Anyway I will see you next time. Review!**


	5. Thunder

**This one is going to be a little in the future. In the last one Fili was over 6 years old and Kili was over 1. In this one Fili is going to be 9, and Kili is going to be 3 almost 4. I wanted to write with older Kili so that we can actually get Kili interacting with everyone better. So sorry for the time jump. Most of the drabbles will be around the first 30 years of their lives, most for now will be around these ages. Enjoy and Review!**

**Prompt: Thunder- A storm is blowing through, young Fili and Kili can't help but get scared, Uncle Thorin is always there to help though.**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"Momma! Momma! I hungwy!" Kili called lightly from where he was laying on the ground in from of the burning hearth. It was chilling outside, Durin's Day had long passed which means that Winter was coming along with the cold. Kili, who was normally active and excited about anything was settling down in front of the warm fire. He had not been feeling good that day and wanted to sleep but it was far too early. Plus Fili wanted to play so he couldn't sit out on playing with Fili.

Dark was starting to set outside and Uncle Thorin should be home soon. They had played outside early that day and had seen dark clouds move in. It wasn't uncommon for a storm to hit the Blue Mountains. In fact it rained more than it was sunny. That's just how it was in the Mountains, Fili and Kili had learned to enjoy playing indoors just as much as outdoors.

Since they had played all day and had to move in because of the storm coming, Kili was worn out. It was hard for Kili, who was only three to keep up with his almost ten year old brother. Therefore he tired out much faster. Kili was definitely ready to sleep seeing that he did not have his daily nap. Even as much as he wanted to sleep, Dis was almost done with dinner and Kili was starving.

"It's almost done my gem. Just a little longer now." Dis called back from the kitchen in which she was cooking. Kili groaned and turned over to look at the fire that was keeping him warm. He was curled in close for that the house was freezing. Maybe it was just him but it was awfully cold in the room. Fili was not far from him play stealthily with his toy swords as he made sure not to break anything in the room.

"But Momma! I hungwy now!" Kili called back with his eyes falling shut. He was almost too tired to stay up for the food. The only keeping him up was the sound Fili moving around and pretending to kill Orcs and the smell of food in the other room. He had his tiny hands curled around the blanket that was covering him.

"Now now child. Your mother said it will get done when it gets done." A deep voice came from the doorway for Thorin had walked in. He had just got home from a long day at the forge ending early. The rain would start up soon and no one wanted to get caught in the storm so everyone went home. When he arrived to his youngest sister-son complaining about being hungry Thorin could feel his bad mood lifting.

"Uncle Thorin! You're home!" Fili called and tossed his swords aside to greet his uncle with a hug. Thorin pulled him into a massive embrace and even spun his around once. Thorin had expected the much more excitable Kili to meet him as well but he was surprised to find Kili was still laying in front of the hearth. Thorin set Fili back on the ground, removed his boots and coat, before walking over to the youngest who was laying on the ground.

"Is something wrong Kili?" Thorin asked reaching down to pick up the child curled into himself. Kili didn't look in anyway hurt or sick, just tired which relived Thorin. Kili was in-between falling asleep and fighting to stay awake. Thorin smiled.

"I'm fine Unca Thowin. Just tiwed." Kili murmured quietly. Thorin could tell it was not long before he would finally drift to sleep. If it had not been for the food that Dis was cooking Kili would have surly clonked out a long time ago. Dwarves were stubborn when it came to food however and Kili would fight sleep until he got what he wanted to eat. It was best for Kili to eat properly anyway. Kili had yet to grow out of being tiny and was still much smaller than the other dwarves his age. Thorin knew he would get bigger as time went on, but the longer it took, the harder it would be for Kili as he aged.

"I know you must be hungry Kili, but why don't you take a nap, I will wake you up once you dinner is done." Thorin persuaded but Kili insisted that the food is almost done and taking a nap would be pointless. So until food was done Fili and Thorin managed to keep Kili up. Once they had finished off with dinner, Kili had almost fallen asleep eating the beef that Dis had made, Dis sent her youngest off to bed. Fili joined announcing he was tired as well. Soon everyone in the house was fast asleep.

However the sleep did not go undisturbed. Like expected the storm had started up not long after the family had gone to sleep. At first it was just a gentle rain that didn't bother no one. In fact it calmed Kili's nerves in his sleep. Soon the heart of the storm came overhead and the quiet rain now pelted unforgivably against the roof and thunder roared loudly. It had been more than enough to stir a sleepy Kili from his slumber.

The youngest of the Durin brothers was wide awake and shivering in their shared bed. Once he was old enough to stop sleeping in his cradle, Dis bought a slightly bigger bed for the boys to share as they grew up together. Fili enjoyed having his baby brother as close to him as possible and was thrilled that their mother had put a bigger bed in their room for them. Kili also enjoyed it for it was nice to curl close to Fili at night for extra warmth and safety.

The thunder was clapping loudly outside and the rain was slamming into the roof. Kili had wide eyes at the sounds. Sure he had experiences storms before but nothing this unrelenting. This storm sounded absolutely terrible and it scared Kili beyond belief. Fili had rolled onto his opposite side so Kili couldn't curl into arms like he wished too. All Kili had to comfort him was the teddy bear he had received for his birthday last year. He was clutching it close to his chest as he whimpered in fear.

Kili wanted desperately to ignore the raging wind outside but it was hard for him. It was hard to ignore the storm since he had nothing to keep it away. Fili was asleep and couldn't help him. There was no way he was going to wake up Dis or Uncle Thorin. Despite how tired he was, Kili decided to brave it the storm and try to get some sleep. Which lead to his tossing and turning for hours in fear. The storm had not calmed, not even a little.

Before long, Kili began to whimper pitifully at the storm outside for it was scaring him into crying. Warm tears trailed down his face as he sat up, no longer wanting to lay down knowing that sleep was impossible. So Kili sat there and cried at the sounds the storm was making. He curled himself into a ball with his bear tight against his chest.

Kili had sat there for awhile crying before Fili stirred awake. The older child had been dreaming neurotically about Kili. Fili just assumed it was natural to have bad dreams about loved ones in distress but that didn't mean Fili liked it. His baby brother was in his dream, crying out of his reach and there was nothing Fili could do to help him. It hurt him to dream such a thing but almost believed his dreams were trying to tell him something. Like Kili was truly crying and was just out of Fili's reach.

So when Fili roused from his sleep, his first priority was locate his younger brother. If Kili needed him he swore to be there to protect him no matter the cost. Therefore when he was awake enough to contemplate his surroundings he knew he was woken up for a good reason and not needlessly. Kili needed him and Fili was greeted by cries coming from the other side of the bed. Fili had the brotherly instinct to flip over to face his brother immediately.

"Kili! Kili is something wrong?" Fili asked an obvious question with panic in his voice. Of course something had to be wrong with his little brother for he would not be crying otherwise. Fili decided to ignore the rain and thunder outside but figured that was the cause of the problem the in the first place. Fili sat up to reach out and hold his brother to be greeted by the armful of Kili as he wanted.

"Fiwi! I was so scawed!" Kili called with his inability to pronounce R's correctly. Fili sat in shock but cradled his brother closer to him none the less. He held onto him as Kili managed to settle himself some to stop crying hysterically into Fili's shoulder. The much smaller dwarf cried for almost half an hour before finally pulling back to look up at his older brother.

"What are you scared of Kili? Are you afraid of the storm? Are you afraid of something that can't hurt. You know I wouldn't let anything harm you." Fili assured Kili and stroked his dark chocolate hair. It was soft but sweaty to the touch but Fili didn't mind. Not when Kili was pressed into him and was safe.

"I know Fiwi. I can't help it. It is so scawy…" Kili whimpered and attempted to whip the tears from his face. Fili stopped him and did it for Kili. Once his face was try and his sobs had ceased Fili kissed Kili on top of the head. Although the storm was still brewing outside Fili refused to let Kili get affected by it as he whispered words of comfort and encouragement into his ear.

"I am here Kili. Always I will protect you. I promise. Just close your eyes and go back to sleep. I will hold you and keep the thunder from reaching you." Fili told him and laid them both down under the covers. Fili wasn't sure how or when the blankets were pushed so far down the bed but it didn't matter.

It didn't take long for Kili to fall back into a deep and undisturbed sleep in the arms of his older brother. Fili sat up a little longer than Kili had, watching over his brother and waiting for the storm to settle before he went to bed himself. He knew that it wouldn't however but it was a small price to pay for being a great older brother. Fili would not mind staying up all night to keep his baby brother safe.

Fili himself had been up for an hour after waking up to Kili in hysterics. The thunderstorm was now beginning to settle into nothing more than rain tapping on the roof in a soft rhythmic pattern. Fili smiled in relief and allowed sleep to overcome him, knowing that he had done his job in keeping Kili secure for the night. For whatever was left of the night, Fili slept and dreamt with Kili close to him in his dreams and in reality.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**This one was much shorter than I would like to admit. I wanted much more from this but I was so distracting while writing it, there was nothing more I could do but salvage it for a short prompt. I try to keep them above 2,000 words however. As you can see this one barely reached that checkmark. I will try my best to deliver a better drabble next time. Until then, REVIEW!**


	6. Terror

**I am a little disappointed by the lack of Reviews that I got but that's just the way it is.**

**Remember when I said last time that I planned to deliver a better and longer prompt to you all this time? Well that is what I plan to do and I will be severally disappointed if it doesn't work out the way I want it to. I will try my very best however and I will see what I can do. Anyway Review or suggest Prompts!**

**Prompt: Terrors- Kili has all sorts of terrors in his life… older dwarf bullies and nightmares… good thing big brother Kili and Uncle Thorin will always be there to protect him from those terrors.**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

For a child, who are supposed to have no problems in life, Kili was a very troubled kid. Not in the sense that he caused trouble himself, for Kili was an angel most of the time, just the sweetest thing that ever walked. Beside's how could a four year old cause any real trouble. It was unheard of because children that age were so nice. Kili was no exception to that even though you could see mischief in his eyes. However that's just how kids were, not matter how sweet they were, mischief is just what children do. That does not mean the cause trouble though.

No, the kind of trouble that affected Kili everyday was unavoidable but in the end, inevitable. There was nothing that Kili could truly do at his age to prevent these terrors from occurring daily. If there was it would have been done long ago. Since there isn't, and there was no way young Kili was going to tell is mother or anyone else about what was happening, Kili decided to accept these terrors and not fight them.

So that morning when Dis asked Kili if he wanted to join her out to the market, Kili accepted. It wasn't like he could say no anyway. Fili was off at the forge, much to Kili's dismay, with Uncle Thorin so there was no one home to watch him. Therefore he had to go. Kili wasn't even sure why Dis had asked him in the first place when she already knew the answer. Kili assumed it was to get him excited about going into the market, but Kili couldn't be.

In fact Kili hated going to the market with Fili with him. At least then he would have someone to protect him while he was there. They never came over to him to tease him when Fili was there. It was a good thing that Fili was as oblivious to what was going on as their Mother and Uncle was. Kili didn't want to stir up trouble amongst the town all because he was too wimpy to deal with his own problems. So while leaving for the market, Kili grinned and bore for the line of Durin.

As they walked to the market, Kili made sure to stay especially close to his mother. Maybe the older dwarves would not approach him when he is with his mother. So he held tightly onto her hand and followed her everywhere. It worked too. Kili could see out of the corner of his eyes he tormentors, however they stayed where the were and did not move a muscle. They were probably waiting for him to stray from his mother but Kili was determined to stay close.

This had worked well too, however Kili was only a child and was distracted easily. Therefore when Dis was distracted and something shiny had caught Kili's eyes, he could not resist walking away to see it. Kili promised himself that he would not be long and hoped the bullies would not notice him straying from his mother. That was not that case. As soon as he was far enough from his mother, the bullies swooped in for the attack.

"Hey look guys, it's the elf! Look how skinny and fair he is! Little half elf that will never grow a beard, that's what he is." The first of the three dwarves that approached him said. Kili knew his name, but at the time could not recall it. He did know that all three of the bullies were brothers though. He was sure that their family hated his and used Kili as their way to express it. He had seen the sneers the boys father had given him once.

"You're right Wren! He is just a half elf. I wonder what that says about the line of Durin!" The middle one called to his older brother. Oh yes, Kili remembered their names, Wren, Warren, and Weir. They were just nasty, hateful boys. Kili did not yet understand why they decided to target him. Maybe because he was so young and it would be easier to show their hatred for the family through.

"Filthy half elf." Said Weir lastly. The youngest of the brothers, who was still much older than him about the age of Fili, marched forward some to push Kili down. Before he knew what was truly happening, he was in the cold mud and on the unforgiving ground. His clothes were soaked and dirty before he had time to think about moving. It was too late, he was in the mud and now he was filthy.

A whimper escaped him but he would not let tears fall. No, not in public. Uncle Thorin told him he was an heir of Durin he had to keep up how he looked to others and right now, he looked bad enough. So as the brothers walked away laughing, Kili stood and walked the other direction to look for his mother. She was at the same stall, and had most likely not even noticed that Kili strayed. However when she turned, Dis could see the terrible state Kili was in.

"Oh Kili my sweet. Why are you all muddy?" Dis asked her child and taking him into her arms. She did not mind that cold mud soaking her own clothes. Kili was cold and muddy and had red eyes with tears ready to fall. The mud soaking her clothes was the least of her problems. Kili sniffled and looked up at her.

"I fell…Can we go home now? I want to go home…" Kili whimpered into her neck as he wrapped his arms around her. Dis held him closer and soothed him, whispering softly into his ears.

"Of course sweetheart. Of course. Let's go." Dis said, grabbing her basket full of the food she had managed to get in the time before Kili 'falling' and bid farewell to the people in the booth. Dis then proceeded to walk her way back to her house. She silently wished that Thorin and Fili weren't at the forge today. Dis knew that Kili craved to be in his brother arms over anything. However Dis offered as much comfort as she could.

When they got home Dis drew a bath for Kili. Once it was ready, she stripped her child of his soiled clothes and set him in the water. Kili sat in silence and let himself be cleaned. Dis found in surprising, normally Kili would fuss and fight getting cleaned. Soon he was clean and Dis put nicer, and cleaner clothes on him.

"Do you want some sweets? I can make some honey rolls for you." Dis offered while stroking Kili's soft cheek. She had expected Kili to accept and smile up at his mother but he did not. Instead he shook his head and asked if he could go back to bed. Dis could not just deny her child going to bed so she went in with him and tucked him in.

Once Dis was back from tucking her child into bed she could help but be worried. What was bothering he buddle of joy? Kili was always so happy and active. He was the sweetest and nicest thing. Dis knew that falling would not stop Kili from wanting to play. Something was seriously wrong with her child, she knew that for sure. However she could not approach him herself. Kili would not open up to her about it. Hopefully Thorin could get through to her troubled child.

When Thorin and Fili got home from a long day at the forge, they expected to be greeting by an excited Kili. However they were not. Thorin took Fili into his arms and walked into where Dis was, hoping Kili was in there with her. However he was not.

"Where is Kili?" Thorin asked in worry. He could feel Fili tense in his arms. He knew that his heir was more worried about Kili than anyone could ever be. It was just his protective nature kicking in. Dis turned from her cooking to look at her brother and son.

"He is asleep in his room. Been there since this morning. He fell down today in the market and went to lay down. Hasn't got up once. I think something is wrong. Can you talk to him for me?" Dis asked her older brother. Thorin nodded and instructed Fili to stay put and eat dinner while he talked to Kili. Thorin knew that Fili would want to be Dis had asked him and if something serious was wrong with Kili it would be better for an adults ears to hear.

Thorin invited himself into the room, knowing that Kili would not mind him walking in anyway. When he arrived in the room he was shocked to see Kili curled up on the bed wide awake. The small child was curled up against the wall with his back to Thorin. The older dwarf could hear the sobs and pitiful cries from the doorway and rushed to Kili's side. He took the young dwarf into his arms and allowed him to cry into his chest.

"Kili, my youngest sister-son, why on Middle-Earth are you crying? What is wrong?" Thorin asked kindly. Kili whimpered, as though he did not want to discuss the problem, but answered him none the less. The answer was muffled and quiet against his chest and Thorin could almost not hear it. However he could and he almost wished he had not.

"Today in the mawket, Wwen and his bwothew's called me an elf…They huwt my feelwings!" Kili cried into his chest. Thorin wished it had not been the truth, but believed that Wren and his brothers would in fact do such a thing. Their parents have disliked his family as long as he could remember and now Kili was suffering because of it. Thorin rocked him lightly in his arms.

"Hush now child. Don't believe what they say. They are only liars that want you to suffer. Never believe what they say. They are wrong." Thorin told him firmly, holding onto him with a tight and secure grip. Kili nodded, sniffled and looked up at his Uncle Thorin with a grand smile on his face. Thorin smiled and whipped the tears from his face with a soft stroke on the cheek.

"Now, cheer up and let us go and get dinner. Fili is worried about you. Prove to him you are strong." Thorin told him and Kili nodded. After a second to compose himself, Kili instructed Thorin to carry him into dining area. Dis was glad to see Kili doing much better thanks to his talk with Thorin. Fili was relieved that his brother was not hurt like he thought he was once hearing Kili had been in bed all day.

The rest of the evening went by nicely. Fili and Kili played in front of the hearth with Uncle Thorin. Eventually they had worn themselves out and were soon ready for bed. After putting the children to sleep, Thorin and Dis went to sleep themselves.

While Fili was having nice dreams about being a hero, Kili's dreams were plagued with the memory of what had happened that morning. He dreamt about the brothers coming back to torment him more. This time however it wasn't only Wren and his brothers being mean to him, Fili was also there picking on him.

The nightmare was enough to scare poor Kili awake. His fears of his older brother not loving him were reflected in his dreams. Basically living his worst fears while he was asleep. Being as young as he was Kili was not quite used to having scary dreams as such. It all confused him and frightened him even more. Nightmares were scary, a lot more scary than all of the bullies, the nightmares made everything seem that much worst than what it actually was. Tears then began to stream down his cheeks.

"Kili? Kili…" Fili murmured, he had been woken up by Kili's frantic movements and sudden wake. Fili knew that his brother had a bad dream, he himself used to have them all the time, but Uncle Thorin had always been there to help him through it. Well this time it was Fili's turn. He was an older brother now and knew the responsibilities that lay with that title. Kili needed him and Fili would be there whenever that was.

"Fiwi… I sowwy Fiwi. I woke you up…" Kili whimpered but Fili didn't think nothing of it. He really didn't mind that Kili had woken him up and was actually glad he did. No one should have to suffer through nightmares alone. Fili wrapped his baby brother in his arms and comforted him.

"It's okay Kili. It was just a bad dream. I'm here now. I will always be here. Go back to sleep." Fili soothed the cries coming from his brother. Fili had a feeling this would be a reoccurring thing as Kili grew up. However Fili would always be there no matter what. So that night Fili held his brother close and kept the nightmares away with the promise of good dreams.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Sorry this one was sad. I didn't enjoy making the bullies pick on him but at least I had fun writing it. I wanted it to be a little longer but it doesn't always work out the way I want it so…Yeah but I did get it done and I do like it and it's not terrible so we are good! I feel like the end was a little rushed and just terrible but we are good. Anyway review.**

**ALSO I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS, ALERTS, AND FAVORITES. Means a lot to me! You are all the best ever.**

**I regret to inform you all I will taking a Hiatus from this story, due to lack of inspiration. Sorry!**


End file.
